


Struggles

by easternCriminal



Series: Heart and Soul [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Oneshot, daemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: Miles is having a hard time, so it's up to his mother to try to get to the bottom of it.Takes place before the events of ITSV





	Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Rio talks to Miles a lot in Spanish, but since I don't speak Spanish and didnt want to butcher it the Google Translate way it is all in English. I hope that is okay.

“What’s wrong Miles?” The door to his bedroom was nudged open by a familiar orange/red face. 

“Hey Istrebel.” Miles muttered into Anavaino’s fur. Usually Anavaino liked to greet Istrebel by turning into a raccoon and playing around a bit, but she was currently busy being Mile’s shoulder to cry on in the form of a poodle. Closely following Istrebel was his mom, her eyebrows knit together in concern.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. A safe distance from Anavaino - that’s one of the many things he loved about his mom. She always respected his space. 

“No…” Miles licked his lips nervously, grabbing a handful of Anavaino’s fur. 

“Yes.” Ana spoke up for him, and when he shot her a glare she just blinked at him. His mother just stayed quiet, gently stroking Istrebel’s fur, looking around Miles bedroom.

“We don’t have to. You can help me make dinner - your favorite penne pasta.” She said with enthusiasm, and Miles slowly uncurled himself from Anavaino to properly face his mom.

“It’s… it’s the new school.” Instantly Istrebel let out a small tut, tail curling into the air. 

“I thought you said that you felt better about it after the orientation last Tuesday?” He asked, tilting his head curiously. Miles let out a sigh. 

“I mean, I thought I would be after it. But it’s the kids all the other kids are…” Miles bit his lip as Ana let out a high pitched whine. 

“They’re all what?” Slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, his mother extended her hand and placed it on his shoulder, waiting patiently for him to finish with whatever words he was struggling with. 

“Settled!” He shouted, flailing his hand in the air. “They’re all settled, okay? I saw it, I could tell, none of their daemons were shifting or anything, just me and Anavaino.” Istrebel began to give a low growl, tail flicking in the air in agitation.

“Did someone make fun of you? Was it a teacher? One of the other kids. That preppy blonde that was sitting in front of us?” Istrebel hissed, taking a step forward with each question. Miles mom reached out and grabbed Istrebel, casually hefting him back into her lap and firmly petting him down.

“That wasn’t it.” Ana mumbled, shifting into a boa constrictor and wrapping herself comfortingly around Miles, winding around his legs and arms in a kind of hug. 

“I just… I don’t want to change schools. I’m leaving all my friends behind and I don’t  _ want  _  to make new ones.” The words just started to spill out. “And back at my old school I fit in really well, and Ana fit in, and everyone was my pace, and, and…” Miles let his voice drop off as he pulled Ana closer to him, not meeting his mothers eyes. 

“And we know that dad and Lavnik really hope we succeed there.” Ana hissed quietly, burying her head into Miles neck. 

“There it is.” Istrebel whispered, ears twitching. 

“Oh, Miles. You know your dad just wants you to have all the opportunities you can. He thinks the world of you.”

“Well he could show it a little better.” Miles grumbled, voice low. His mom grabbed Istrebel and picked him up, placing him on one end of the bed, and slowly moved closer to Miles. Ana slithered out of the way as she brought her son into a hug. The good kind, where it fills your stomach with warmth and you can feel the stress melt out of you.

“You are always enough for us, even if you father has a hard time expressing it.” She kissed his forehead. “We love you, Miles.” They stayed that way for a little while, just his mom holding him. Off to the side Istrebel was giving Anavaino a talking to, in hushed peaceful voices. Ana had finally gotten around to taking her raccoon form, nervously playing with his old puzzle cube with her little hands. 

“You feeling better?” his mom asked after a while, pulling away. Too choked up to answer, Miles just nodded.

“Can I still help you make dinner?” He asked sheepishly. 

“Of course, Miles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Miles - Anavaino - Unsettled  
> Rio - Istrebel - Red Panda  
> Jefferson - Lavnik - Doberman 
> 
> I hope you liked it and that you are having a great day!


End file.
